The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
International publication WO2006/006555 describes a light-emitting device including an electrode arranged on an upper side of a semiconductor light-emitting portion, a transparent electrode arranged on a lower side of the semiconductor light-emitting portion, a transparent insulating film arranged partially under the transparent electrode, and a reflective electrode arranged to be in contact with the transparent electrode and the transparent insulating film.